Selective Amnesia
by FanaticaIVLife
Summary: When Gabriella can't remember anything about her days at East High after a tragic accident, how will she be able to cope with going to a new school, and how will the rest of the Wildcats be able to help her regain her memory? Please R&R!
1. Trauma 1

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM.

**Selective Amnesia**

**Chapter One**: _Trauma 1_

"You sure you don't need me to follow you home, it's pretty late," a strong masculine voice asked as he looked down at her with a questionable look. Gabriella smiled up at her boyfriend, "Troy I'll be fine, but if you'd like, I'll call you when I get there," she said assuring him of her safety as she gave him a quick peck on the lips. "I'd like it even better if I can ensure your safety by knowing you got there" Troy said as held her hands in his and intertwining their fingers.

Gabriella smiled, "mom needs me home, but you go on and have fun," she said as she looked back at the party in the house behind them, "the party's still going on in there," she said as she gave him another smile. Troy sighed and looked down, "alright," he said giving in to her persuasive words, "but you'll call me when you get home right," he asked once again reassuring himself if she would keep her word. Gabriella gave him another quick kiss and pulled her hands from his as she embraced him, "of course," she said with a smile as she then looked up at him. Troy smiled down at her as he wrapped his arms around her.

"You better get back to the party now," Gabriella said as she pulled apart from Troy, "they probably think we eloped or something," Troy said with a laugh as he brushed back some loose strands of hair from her face. Gabriella laughed, "wouldn't doubt it," she said as she looked up at him with that genuine smile of hers. Troy smiled down at her before he cupped her faced and softly placed his lips on hers. "I'll catch you later Wildcat," she said as their lips parted and she began to step back slowly to her car. "Don't forget to call," Troy said giving her a slight wave goodbye as she started her car and drove off into the night.

* * *

"Careful Miss Montez," the doctor began, "you shouldn't move so quickly," he continued as he held Gabriella from leaning forward from where she laid in the hospital bed. "What happened?" Gabriella questioned as she raised a hand to her head and held it, looking up at the doctor for an answer. The doctor released a sigh as he stood and walked over to the foot of Gabriella's bed, "we should probably for your mother before explaining anything," he said as he picked up her chart and took a quick look at it before looking back up at her.

Moments later a familiar figure stepped into the room, "Gabriella!" the woman cried as she rushed over towards Gabriella and embraced her fiercely. Gabriella winced in pain, "mom, you're hurting me," she said softly as her mother parted from their embrace. "Oh honey, I'm sorry," she said as she moved her hand to cup Gabriella's face, "how are you feeling," her mother asked with a smile. Gabriella shrugged, "alright I guess," she said as she looked over at the doctor before looking back at her mother. Her mother continued to smile at her, "so how are her injuries," she questioned as she turned back and looked at the doctor, reaching out as she took hold of one of Gabriella's hands.

The doctor gave a nod and reviewed the chart he held once more before stepping towards the two, "no broken bones or appendages, but she does have a few minor cuts and bruises," the doctor continued as he set the chart back down at the foot of Gabriella's bed, "we'll keep her in over night just to make sure nothing gets serious," the doctor continued as he gave Gabriella's mother a reassuring nod. "See, you're going to be fine," her mother said as she turned back to Gabriella and gave a comforting smile.

Gabriella rose an eyebrow in confusion, "mom, I'm not scared or anything," she said as she gave her mother a slight smile, "just confused," she continued as she turned her attention to the doctor. "From the looks of it, something serious happened," Gabriella said as she looked down at the cuts down her arms, "I just want to know what," she continued on as she looked back and forth between the two looking for an answer.

"Gabriella is it," the doctor began with a question as Gabriella gave him a nod, "only a few hours ago you were in a trauma for being in a serious car accident," he continued as he looked over at Gabriella's mother for support, "you're lucky that the injuries you have are the only ones," the doctor finished as he looked back at Gabriella with a somewhat comforting look. "Car accident," Gabriella questioned, "I-how," she questioned as she looked now more confused than she had before.

Ms. Montez placed a hand on Gabriella's shoulder, "honey, you were on your way home from that party you went to," she said as Gabriella turned to look at her mother, "party," she questioned again, "I don't understand," she continued as she pulled away from her mother's grasp and leaned back on the bed. Ms. Montez gave her daughter a baffled look of her own and looked up at the doctor, "why can't she remember," she asked in a worried tone.

The doctor looked from Ms. Montez over to Gabriella, "Gabriella, can you remember anything before you woke up here, any events you attended, activities you took place in?" the doctor asked as he picked up the clip boarded chart once more. Gabriella looked down at where her hands rested in her lap for a moment before looking back up at the doctor, "not exactly," she said as she shook her head. A gasp came from Ms. Montez as her hands quickly moved up to cover her mouth, "does this mean she has amnesia," Ms. Montez asked the doctor as she stood up from where she had been sitting on the edge of Gabriella's bed.

"Not necessarily Ms. Montez," the doctor began as he wrote something on the chart, "she may just have a small concussion that is keeping her from accessing the events prior to now," he continued as he clicked his pen and placed it back into his coat pocket before placing the chart back in the bin at the foot of the bed. Gabriella looked up at the two with the same baffled look she had before, "I don't mean to be rude and interrupting, but," Gabriella began as she looked between her mother and the doctor, "I would still like to-" she continued as a loud voice called out to interrupt her.

"Gabriella!" the voice shouted as footsteps pounded on the hospital floor. Gabriella looked over at her mother who turned to the doctor, "excuse me," the doctor said as he stepped behind Ms. Montez and out of the room into the hallway. "I need to find her," the voice continued to holler, "sir, visiting hours are over," Gabriella's doctor stepped in, "I'm her boyfriend," the voice hollered loud enough to be heard in the room. Ms. Montez's eyes widened as she stepped out of the room, "Troy?" she asked as she looked over at the boy barricaded by several doctors and a few guards.

"Ms. Montez," Troy called as he stepped out of the guard's grasp and over towards Ms. Montez, "how-" Troy began, "she's in here," Ms. Montez answered as she stepped back into the room, Troy and the doctor following behind. "Gabriella," Troy exclaimed as he rushed to the side of the bed and looked down at Gabriella worried. "Look at you, I knew I should have followed you home, are you feeling alright," Troy questioned all at once as he brushed strands behind Gabriella's ear and out of her face.

Gabriella looked over at her mother smiling at the scene before her and then looked back at Troy, "um I'm sorry," she began as she shook her head and back away from him a bit, "but do I know you," she finished as she looked up Troy whose eyes widened in shock.

* * *

**A/N: **Alright, so its finally finished! I just had an inspiration to write this and I've been so excited about it that I finally got it all down! It's probably a little short, so I apologize for that. Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	2. Forgotten Memories

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM.

**Selective Amnesia**

**Chapter Two**: _Forgotten Memories_

Last time on Selective Amnesia:

_"Look at you; I knew I should have followed you home, are you feeling alright,"_

_"Um I'm sorry, but do I know you?"_

* * *

Gabriella swallowed the lump in her throat as the boy before her stepped back in shock, "Gabs, its me, Troy," he said as he pointed to himself and stared down at her, a confused brow appearing on his face. Gabriella shook her head, "sorry," she said as she kept her eyes on him. Ms. Montez stood confused and quickly stepped towards both Gabriella and Troy, "honey don't you remember Troy," she asked as she stood next to Troy. Gabriella's eyes had given away her fright, "am I supposed to," she asked as she looked from her mother and Troy to where the doctor stood back at the foot of her bed.

Troy let out a heavy sigh and reached back to scratch the back of his head, "I don't understand," he said as he looked over at Ms. Montez, "what happened, I mean why doesn't she-" he continued as he backed away from the bed. "Troy," Ms. Montez said as she stopped Troy mid-sentence, "I think you need to slow down a little bit," she continued as she placed a comforting hand on Troy's shoulder. "Sorry," Troy said as he pulled back folding his arms across his chest and looked down at Gabriella worriedly.

"Troy," the doctor said as he walked towards the boy, "why don't you and Ms. Montez head into the waiting room," he said as he looked over at two and gave them a nod. "But what about" Troy began again as he stepped up, "she'll be fine, I'm just going to ask her a few questions," the doctor said as he gave Troy a reassuring nod. Ms. Montez released a small sigh as she nodded back at the doctor, "come on Troy," she said softly as she guided a very confused Troy out of the room.

With a sigh of his own, the doctor turned to face Gabriella sitting in her bed, the same confused frown on her face. "Gabriella," the doctor began as he took a seat in the chair at the side of her bed, "I'm sorry," Gabriella said quickly as she shook her head, "I just don't know what's going on," she continued bringing her hands up to her face and letting her head fall into them. The doctor gave her a comforting smile, "not to worry Gabriella, we'll figure out what's wrong," he said with another smile. Gabriella pulled her head out of her hands and gave the doctor a nod as she turned to face him.

"What's the last thing you remember," he asked as Gabriella turned back to look down at her hands. "Moving to Albuquerque," she said softly as her eyebrows narrowed in thought, "Mom was enrolling me in a new school after being transferred by her job," she continued slowly, "but I don't remember the school," she finished as she looked up at the doctor. He nodded and began writing things down on a small notepad he held in his hand, "there anything else," the doctor questioned as he clicked his pen and returned it to his pocket. Gabriella shook her head, "no," she said softly, "well just sit tight for a moment, and I'll be right back," the doctor said as he stood and walked out of the room.

Meanwhile back in the waiting room, Troy began to pace back and forth, "she doesn't even remember me," he said rather loudly as he hit himself on the head, "Troy why don't you sit down for awhile," Ms. Montez said as she looked up at the boy with a worried look. Troy sighed as he stopped and stared down at her, but finally gave a nod as he gave in and took a seat next to her on the bench. "Troy, if you don't mind me asking" Ms. Montez muttered as she turned to face the high school teen beside her, "how did you find out about the accident," she asked curiously. Troy turned to face her and took in a deep breath before replying.

"After the party subsided we all had sat around and watched TV," he began as he turned back to face his feet on the floor, "Chad was flipping through the channels when Taylor asked him to stop on a breaking news story," he continued slowly as he casually paused between his words. "Troy," Ms. Montez asked as she rested a hand on his shoulder as he moved back to lean against the back of the bench, "I had just walked into the living room from the kitchen when her car came up on the screen," Troy began again as he looked over at Ms. Montez.

"Troy that doesn't," Ms. Montez began as she gave him a comforting smile, "doesn't necessarily mean that it was her, I know," he said as he looked back down at his hands resting in his lap. "Chad kept reassuring me to calm down and sit and wait for any further information," Troy began again as he looked up at all the remaining people sitting in the waiting room. "That's when I called up my parents and told them about the story," he continued as he turned to face Ms. Montez once more, "hours of waiting went by and as soon as they released the identity I drove as fast as I could to the hospital."

Ms. Montez brought her hand back into her lap, "Ms. Montez," a voice asked just as she opened her mouth to speak to Troy, "Mister," the doctor began as he looked at Troy, "Bolton," he said as he stood and put out his hand, "Troy Bolton," he finished as the doctor shook his hand. "Well before we can conclude anything about your daughter's condition," the doctor began as he looked at Ms. Montez, "we still need to run a few tests," he said as he pulled up a loose chair and sat before the two just as Troy took his seat back beside Ms. Montez. "What sort of tests," Ms. Montez asked as she looked at the doctor, "Nothing big, just questions about past events, relationships, activities," the doctor continued, "the list could go on," he said as he leaned back in the chair.

Ms. Montez sighed as Troy looked over at her, "did she say anything as we left," he asked as he looked over at the doctor, "no, but she looks frightened," the doctor stated as he gave the two a solemn look. "Ms. Montez, when did you and your daughter move to Albuquerque?" he asked looking over at her curiously. Laura Montez looked at the doctor in question, "About a half a year," she said as she looked over at Troy in confirmation, "why," she asked again as she turned her gaze back at the doctor. The doctor sighed and leaned forward, resting his arms on his knees, "because that's the last thing she remembers.

Troy turned his gaze to the doctor before him, "what," Ms. Montez asked in shock, "how can that be," she continued as a worried look formed upon her face. The doctor shook his head, "so she doesn't remember anything about going to East High," Troy chimed in eager to know of his place in the conversation. The doctor shook his head once again as he looked at the two, "no, but what would make this easier is if you compile a list of events and activities that happened in the past year and a half," he said as he reached into his coat pocket and pulling out a small notepad. "The list will make it easier for me to ask her about what she remembers and what she doesn't," the doctor said as he then pulled the pen out of his front pocket.

Just as Ms. Montez took hold of the two items in the doctor's hand and bustle of noise came through the emergency room doors, "Doctor Kovac, Trauma 2," a nurse cried as she pulled a yellow green plastic covering over her scrubs and ran down the hallway. "I'll be back momentarily," the doctor said giving both Troy and Ms. Montez a nod as he stood and rushed down the hallway. Ms. Montez watched as Dr. Kovac made his way out of their sight, "well let's get started," she said looking over at Troy as she clicked the pen and began writing onto the small notepad.

Moments later, Dr. Kovac returned to the waiting room, "How's that list coming," he asked as he approached Ms. Montez and Troy. "This is all we could think of," Ms. Montez said as she handed the doctor back the small notepad as well as his pen. "Well that's quite a list," he said as he gazed down at the long list before him and turned to give the two a smile. "If it'll help," Troy said as he stood up, "I've got a few pictures of the two of us plus some family and friends," he continued as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket. Opening it, he pulled out a few pictures and handed them over to the doctor, "it should help a bit," said the doctor as he took hold of them and gave Troy a nod. "Well then," the doctor began as he looked down at the belongings in his hand, "I'll just go in and begin the questioning then," he continued as he once again turned away from the two in the waiting room and made his way back down the hallway.

* * *

"Gabriella," Dr. Kovac said quickly as he stepped back into the room. Gabriella shot up in surprise as she looked over at the doctor standing in the doorframe. "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you," he said with a laugh as he took a seat next to the bed. Gabriella laughed softly, "no it's alright," she said as she shook her head, "but um, what's that you have there," she asked referring to the small objects in the good doctor's hands. "Oh," he said as he looked down at the objects for a moment, "They're visual aids," he said as he pulled a small table from beside the door and set the objects down as he moved it next to him. "For what," Gabriella questioned as she looked down at the objects, recognizing herself in one of the photos before she turned to look at the doctor.

Dr. Kovac smiled at Gabriella, "before we can run a diagnostic on your condition I need to ask you a few questions about certain things," he said as he picked up the notebook from the table. "What sort of things," Gabriella questioned with a worried tone, "just a few things you may have forgotten," he said softly, trying to keep her calm. Gabriella swallowed hard once more, "okay," she said as she gave the doctor a nod.

"Good," said the doctor as he looked down at the list again, "now," he continued as he looked back up at her, "the school you were referring to, you said you didn't remember the name of it," he said as Gabriella gave him a confirmed nod. "Does East High ring a bell," he asked looked at her in hope that she would remember something. Gabriella away for a moment, "not really," she said softly as she shook her head. The doctor sighed as he continued to go down the list, skipping the names he wasn't quite sure of, "well that's all I'm sure of at the moment," he said as he looked back over at Gabriella.

An apologetic frown crawled onto Gabriella's face as she looked back at the doctor, "can I ask you something," Gabriella asked softly, "sure thing," Dr. Kovac said as he gave her another smile, "who was that boy that came in earlier," she asked as Dr. Kovac's eyes lit with an idea. "That was Troy," he said giving her a smile, "say Gabriella," he continued catching her attention, "you mind if I bring him in here to see if he could help you remember some of the things on this list," he asked as he held up the small piece of paper.

Gabriella gave him a shrug, "I guess," she said as she gave him a nod, "Alright, you sit tight for a moment," he said as he got up and walked out of the room. Seconds later, Dr. Kovac returned to the room, Troy following behind, "hey," Troy said as he gave Gabriella a smile and took the seat that Dr. Kovac had been sitting in earlier. "Hey," she said softly as she returned a faint smile. "Here you go," Dr. Kovac said as he handed Troy the pictures he had given him earlier, "thanks," Troy said as he reached up and took hold of them.

"I was in one of those pictures," Gabriella said aloud as she looked down at the pile Troy held in his hands, "yea," Troy said as he looked over at her with a smile, "you're actually in a few of these," he continued as he pulled out a photo from the pile. "See here," Troy began as he handed her the picture, "this is you and Taylor," he continued with a smile as he pointed to the African American girl in the picture along with Gabriella, both smiling as the two held up a trophy. "This was taken after you-" Troy started up, "won the Decathalon," Gabriella muttered as she recognized the trophy between the two in the photo. "Yea," Troy piped with a wide smile, "you remember this," Dr. Kovac asked as he looked down at Gabriella from where he stood.

Gabriella shook her head, "no," she said, "I won that trophy for my pervious school in San Diego," she said as she handed the photo back to Troy, whose smiled had faded as he took it. "Well no worries," Troy said as he pulled up another picture, "let's try this one, see here's Chad and me," he said as he pointed to the two boys, one African American and the other himself, dressed in basketball uniforms smiling as they held up another trophy. "This was taken after the championship game against West High," he said looking over at Gabriella who sat with no effect to the photo.

Gabriella smiled faintly at Troy as he pulled back the picture revealing another of two people smiling, "who's that," she asked as she pulled the picture from his grasp and gazed at it. Troy laughed a bit, "That's Ryan and Sharpay," he said with a grin as hey pointed out the boy and the girl, "they look like twins," Gabriella said as she looked at the two smiling, "well yea, I suppose they are," Troy said as he looked over at Gabriella, "Sharpay always had a knack for ruining our lives though," Troy continued with a laugh. "Why's that," Gabriella asked as she watched him replace the photo back into his wallet.

Troy looked over at Gabriella from the photo, "it's a long story," he said with a laugh, "but things have gotten better," he said with a smile and pulled another photo. Gabriella shook her head and disregarded the previous topic, "that's the one," she said as she recognized the photo from before. "This one," Troy questioned as he showed her the picture. There she stood in his arms smiling at the camera, the two dressed in some sort of uniform. "Yea," Gabriella said softly as she held the photo in her small hands.

"This was taken after work during the summer," Troy said with a smile, "the Evans offered a bunch of the gang summer jobs at their club, Lava Springs," he continued, "you were a lifeguard and I was a waiter or standby caddie," Troy said with a smile as he sat back in his chair and watched her look over the picture. "One of the best summers ever," Troy said as he smiled and leaned forward once more. Gabriella nodded returning the photo and watched as he placed it back into his wallet.

"Gabriella," Dr. Kovac called as Gabriella turned up to look at him, shaking her head. "I'm sorry," she said softly as she looked at Troy, "about what," Troy asked as he looked at her with a genuine smile. "For not remembering anything," she said as she turned her gaze down to her hands in her lap. Troy shook his head, "guess that's what time is for," he said as he placed a comforting hand on her shoulder and smiled. "Well I think we can call a cause now," the doctor said as he stepped out of the room, only to come back moments later with Ms. Montez.

"Honey," Ms. Montez called as she stepped towards Gabriella and Troy, "mom," Gabriella said softly as she looked up at her mother, "did she remember something," Ms. Montez asked as she looked over at Dr. Kovac, who had been writing in Gabriella's chart. "Nothing," said the doctor as he closed the chart and set it back in its bin. Ms. Montez sighed as small crystal orbs began to swell in her eyes as she looked over at her daughter.

"Ms. Montez," Kovac called as Ms. Montez turned to face him, "your daughter has a case of selective amnesia," he continued, "and that means," Troy questioned as he looked up at the doctor. "She hasn't been able to retain any information about activities, relationships, or any other events prior," Kovac continued as he looked over at Gabriella, "but its nothing too serious, it'll just take time for her to remember," he said as he cross his arms and looked at the three before him. "How long does that usually take?" asked Ms. Montez as she reached out and took one of her daughter's hands. "Well that depends," Kovac said as he looked over at her.

"Well then when will I be able to go home," Gabriella asked already tired of sitting in the same place for hours. Dr. Kovac let out a chuckle and gave her a nod, "you'll be discharged tomorrow morning," he said, giving her a smile, "but for now, just rest up a bit," he said as he made his way out of the room, leaving the three of them alone. "Are you feeling better," Ms. Montez asked as she looked at her daughter who gave her a nod and smiled slightly. As Troy leaned forward to engage in conversation a small ring came from his pocket, "excuse me," he said as he stood and answered the call, leaving the room momentarily.

With a sigh Ms. Montez took a seat where Troy had gotten up from and looked over her daughter, "why can't I remember anything," Gabriella asked as she looked over at her mother, "honey this isn't your fault," Ms. Montez said as she consoled her daughter, "it might as well be," Gabriella said as tears began to form in her eyes. Ms. Montez leaned back in the chair looking solemnly at her daughter as Gabriella laid back into the bed. "Hey," came Troy's voice from the doorway, "my parents just called," he said as both Gabriella and Ms. Montez turned to look at him, "I need to be heading home now," he continued as he gave a smile.

"Well then I guess we'll see you tomorrow morning," Ms. Montez said as she stood and walked over towards give, embracing him, "definitely," he said as he gave her a smile before parting to look at Gabriella, "get to feeling better," he said with a smile as he waved and left the room. Gabriella waved back as she watched him leave, her mother coming back to her seat. "I'm gunna rest some, see if I can get some sleep," Gabriella said as her mother sat down, "okay," Ms. Montez said as she smiled at her daughter, "then I'll see you in the morning," she continued as she stood and gave Gabriella a kiss atop of her head. "Take care," she said before walking out the room, leaving Gabriella to rest.

* * *

**A/N**: Well that one took longer than expected, but I do hope you enjoy it. Please review! :


	3. Revelation Revealed

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM.

**Selective Amnesia**

**Chapter Three**: _Revelation Revealed_

Last time on Selective Amnesia:

"_Your daughter has a case of selective amnesia,"_

"_I'm gunna rest some; see if I can get some sleep,"_

"_Then I'll see you in the morning,"_

* * *

Troy drove in soft silence as he left the hospital, "I can't believe she couldn't even remember me," he muttered to himself as he shook his head, moving the loose strands of his hair from his face. Pulling up to the stoplight, Troy heard the loud tone of his phone ringing in his pocket, "great," he muttered again as he quickly reached in and pulled it out. "Hello," he answered, already expecting the bickering voices of his parents. "Dude, what happened," Chad's voice asked through the line, "we've been waiting for your call for hours," continued Chad as Troy pulled from the intersection and continued his way down the street.

"Sorry man," Troy began in a soft monotone, "took a little longer than I expected," he continued as he began to recall the hurtful memories. "Did you get to see her," Chad asked as curiosity could be heard through the line, "yea," Troy said without excitement as he could hear Taylor's voice in the background. "Alright," Chad said appearing to calm Taylor in the background, "Taylor wants to know how she is." Troy stiffened a moment before releasing a sigh, "she's alright," he began slowly as he took in a breath, "but," Troy continued with a pause leaving Chad hanging.

"But what," Chad asked eagerly as Troy shook his head and pulled into the empty driveway of his home. "She's not herself," Troy said as he began to think of ways to lay the news on them easily. "Don't beat around the bush Bolton," Taylor shouted loudly in the background causing Troy to jump as the voice reached his ear. "Alright," Troy said hoping to calm down the angry girl, "she has selective amnesia," he continued as silence rang through the line. "She can't remember anything about or that happened at East High," Troy continued ridding of the silence between the lines.

Troy shook his head and shut his eyes as he awaited the two's response from the other side, "look I've got to be going, my parents are expecting me to walk through the front door any minute," he continued quickly as he reopened his eyes and eyed the front door, "but I'm heading back up to the hospital tomorrow morning when they release her," he said as he turn the ignition off of his car and opened the door. "We'll just meet you there then," came Taylor's teary voice as Chad replied with a soft 'yea.'

"I don't want to frighten her with all the new faces," Troy said as he shook his head and got out of his car, shutting the door. "I suppose that's understandable," Chad said, "just keep us updated," he continued as Troy gave a nod. "I'll call you two later," he said as he said his goodbyes and hung up, replacing the phone back into his pocket. "Now for mom and dad," he said softly as he began walking towards the front door.

"So how did it go?" Jack Bolton asked as his son, Troy, walked in through the front door, slowly shutting the door behind him. Troy looked up at his father, a solemn look upon his face, "not so good," he said shaking his head and setting his keys on a small table before stepping into the living room. "What happened?" Jack asked following Troy as he watched the boy drop onto the couch. "Troy is that you?" came his mother's worried voice as she stepped into the living room from the dent. "Yes mom," Troy hollered as he released a sigh and ran a hand through his hair.

"How is she?" his mother asked as she took a seat next to him, a worried look on her face. Troy looked at both of his parents as his father sat down slowly on the coffee table awaiting his reply, "she has selective amnesia," he said looking down at his feet resting on the floor. Jack Bolton let out an exasperated sigh as his wife inhaled sharply, "Troy," Troy's mother began as she rested a hand on his shoulder, "did she say anything?" his father then asked as he looked down at Troy with a concerned look.

Troy shook his head, "nothing," he began as he looked up at his father, "she couldn't even remember who I was," he continued as he swallowed the rather large nervous lump in his throat. Troy's parents looked over at each other, "Sweetie, I'm sure it was just a mistake," his mother began, "Lucille," Jack called, shaking his head as he stopped his wife from continuing any further into the conversation. "Troy," Jack began as he looked over at his son on the couch, "I'm," he began before Troy bolted up from the couch and rushed over towards the window.

"It wasn't just me she couldn't remember," Troy began to shout as he looked at his parent in an aggravated way, "she couldn't remember anything about being at East High," he continued angrily as he released a heavy sigh. "Not Chad, not Taylor, Ryan, Sharpay," he began again as he turned his body to look out the window into the dark early night, "not even us," he said softly and looked down at the ground before he slowly rose his head to look out the window once more.

"Troy," his father, Jack, began as he shifted from his seat on the coffee table to where Troy had been sitting on the couch. Troy turned to look at his parents, a sigh releasing from his lips as he walked towards them, "recovering from amnesia takes time," Jack began as he looked up at Troy with a comforting smile, his wife, Lucille, clutching his arm as she gave Troy a nod of her own. "That's what the doctor said," Troy said as he gave in and sat down on the coffee table, "and the doctor's right," Lucille began as she reached for Troy's hand, squeezing it to show that she understood his pain.

"In time Gabriella will be back to her normal cheerful self," Lucille began again as she looked over at her husband for support, "but until then you shouldn't worry too much," she continued as she turned back to face Troy and gave him a smile. "When is she being released," Jack asked with a curious brow, "tomorrow morning," Troy said swallowing hard and began to fiddle with his thumbs. "Well then you at least need to try to get some sleep," his father began again as Troy looking up at the clock reading the early time of 1:45 A.M.

Troy gave him a nod and stood, "look I don't mean to be rude or anything," he began as he looked down at the two of them, "but if you don't mind, I would rather go back alone," he said as quickly as possible as he kept from hesitating. "Understandable Troy, but we would like to see Gabriella too," his father said as he looked up at his son curiously, "I know," Troy said as he held up his hands in defense, "I just don't want to scare her any more than she already is," he finished as he let his hands fall to his side, hoping the would understand. Jack gave him a nod, "alright," he said looking up at Troy with a sense of pride, "just get some rest," he finished as he kept a stern look on his face. Troy released a sigh of relief as he gave his parents a nod and turned to walk through the den for the stairs.

* * *

"Alright Miss Montez, you are free to go," Dr. Kovac said with a smile as he pulled back the clipboard on the counter and filed it in a basket. "Thank you doctor," Ms. Montez said as she gave the doctor a nod and turned to leave the front desk, "get to feeling better," Kovac said as Gabriella gave him a nod and followed her mother out the door. "Well it's a relief to get a little fresh air isn't it," Ms. Montez said as the two walked through the parking lot towards Ms. Montez's car. Gabriella nodded, her eyes squinting slightly as she began to adjust to the sun's bright rays, "at least you'll be at home now," Ms. Montez continued as they approached her vehicle.

"Ms. Montez," a voice called a Ms. Montez stopped and turned, "Troy," she said a smile crawled up her face as she watched the boy approach them. "Good morning," Troy asked as he gave Ms. Montez a nod before turned to face Gabriella, "hey," he whispered to her, catching her eyes with his. Gabriella smiled faintly, "you feeling better," Troy asked as he stepped towards Gabriella who gave him a slow not before leaning up against her mother's vehicle.

Ms. Montez stood aside and watched the conversation between the two, "well I'd thought I'd stop by to see how you are," Troy began again as he suddenly became uncomfortable being there, unable to talk to her as he had before. "We were just on our way home Troy," Ms. Montez chimed in as she broke the silence between the two, "I'd like it if you would follow us home," she continued as she rested a hand on Troy's shoulder, causing him to look at her. "Sure thing," Troy said giving her a nod as he began to reach into his pocket for his keys. "Then we'll see you there," Ms. Montez said unlocking her vehicle as Gabriella opened the passenger door and sat inside. "Yea," Troy muttered as he gave Ms. Montez another nod and began his walk back to his car.

The car ride home brought nothing but silence between mother and daughter. Ms. Montez occasionally looked over at Gabriella leaning against the car, "honey, are you alright," she asked Gabriella with a concerned tone, finally pulling into the driveway. "Yea," Gabriella said as she pulled her seat belt off and gave her mother a faint smile. As Gabriella opened the door she turned to see Troy parking out by the curb, 'it must be so hard,' she thought to herself as she watched the boy assemble himself before getting out.

"Gabriella," Ms. Montez called, Gabriella turning to face her, "why don't you go on in," she continued giving Gabriella the key, "I need to talk to Troy for a moment," finished Ms. Montez as she watched Gabriella walk to the front door and enter the house slowly. "Where is she going?" Troy asked approaching Ms. Montez in the driveway, "I told her to go on in," said Ms. Montez as a slight look of sorrow came to her face. "Something wrong," Troy asked as he watched Ms. Montez, "there's just something I need to let you know," Ms. Montez said as she took hold of his arm and linked it with hers.

Troy swallowed hard as a small butterfly-like feeling came to him; there wasn't something about his conversation that he knew he wasn't going to like. "Thank you for following us home Troy," Ms. Montez began again giving him a smile as he responded with a nod, already fearing the conversation to come. "It's not a problem at all," Troy said giving Ms. Montez a smile, "but that's not the reason you wanted to talk to me is it," Troy caught on. Ms. Montez shook her head, "no," she said softly as she turned to look down at the ground, "you see," she began again as she looked up at him and unlinked their arms.

"My job's transferred me once again," Ms. Montez said slowly as a frustrated sigh came from Troy, who stood beside her. "Gabriella said that they wouldn't until she graduated," Troy said with question as Ms. Montez gave him a nod, "that is what they promised, yes," Ms. Montez said clarifying what had been promised for the previous semester. "Then why are they transferring you," Troy somewhat demanded as he gave Ms. Montez a confused look, already afraid of what was going to happen.

"The company's in need of some new officials where I'm transferring," Ms. Montez said, "it's a new extension and they've just promoted me," she continued as she gave him a sorrowful look. Troy released a sigh and ran a hand through his hair, already feeling the upcoming frustration. "What about Gabriella," he asked as he looked at her with concern, "what about helping her regain her memory?"

Ms. Montez sighed as she looked down at the ground a moment before she looked back up at Troy, "The doctor said she needed time to remember," she said softly as Troy began to grow impatient to her reply. "I just think that she may need a break from being here," she continued as she gave Troy an apologetic look. Troy once again swallowed the large lump that had been accumulating in his throat, "I just don't understand," he said as he shook his head. Ms. Montez smiled at him and placed a hand on his shoulder to comfort him, "I know it'll be hard," she began, "but it'll be best for now, she's just too frightened here," she finished and gave him a warm embrace.

"You'll keep me updated right?" Troy asked as the two parted, "of course," Ms. Montez said with a smile. Troy let out a sigh of relief as he looked down at Ms. Montez with a hopeful look, "then I better be going," he said as he pulled his keys from his pocket once again, "I'll see you later," he continued as he turned and made his way back to his car. "Hopefully it won't be too long," he said again as he laughed and gave her another smile. "Thank you," said Ms. Montez as she gave a final wave goodbye and watched as he drove off.

With her own sigh of relief, Ms. Montez made her way into the house, but immediately felt stressed as she viewed all the boxes that were laying around, "why is everything packed up," Gabriella questioned as she made her way down the stairs. "It's all packed because we're moving," Ms. Montez said bluntly as she made her way into the living room where more boxes sat. Gabriella's face questioned her mother's words as she followed behind, "so am I just suppose to forget what happened here?" she asked as she watched her mom continue placing objects into the boxes.

Ms. Montez stopped still as she looked up at her daughter, "of course not," she began as she moved to stand, "the doctor said it'll take time," she continued as she placed hand on Gabriella's shoulder, "and right now, I think the best thing to do is take a break and see if there are other things that can be done to trigger your memory," she finished as she took her hand back and looked back down at the boxes at their feet. "So, is this a permanent move?" Gabriella asked again, "I'm not sure," her mother said exhaustedly as she faced Gabriella, "but I could use your help," she said as Gabriella gave her a nod and bent down to help her mother continue the packing.

* * *

"I'm home," Troy shouted as he entered his house for the second time that day, "so soon," his father questioned as he came to meet his son in the living room. "Yea," Troy began, "is that a problem," he asked as he gave his father a weird look and continued his way to the stairs. "Troy," came the stern voice of his father, "come back here," his father continued as Troy turned on his heel and stepped up to his father.

"What happened," Jack Bolton questioned as he looked down to his son, "nothing," Troy said as he gave a shrug and tried to make his way towards the stairs. "I figured you'd stay longer, concerning her condition," Bolton said as he watched Troy climb his way up the stairs. Troy stopped and looked down at his father; releasing a sigh he turned his head back forward. "They're moving," Troy muttered as he looked down at his father one last time before finally making his way up the staircase, down the hallway and into his bedroom.

* * *

**A/N**: Its sort of a weird ending, but... I liked it. Well.. this one took me longer too, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, thanks!


	4. A Singing Flashback

**A/N**: Thank you ever so much for the reviews, you all are my heroes :)

Disclaimer: I do NOT own HSM.

**Selective Amnesia**

**Chapter Four**: _A Singing Flashback_

Last time on Selective Amnesia:

"_The doctor said she needed time to remember,"_

"_They're moving,"_

* * *

The next few days flew by as Gabriella Montez and her mother found themselves on the other side of Albuquerque, unloading their belongings into their new home. "Well, it certainly is bigger then the last house," Ms. Montez said holding up a box and walking up next to Gabriella who had been standing before the house looking up at it in awe. "Sure is," Gabriella mumbled as she readjusted the small box of her belongings in her hands. Ms. Montez let out a small laugh, "come on," she said as she stepped forward towards the front door.

Gabriella sighed as she began to follow behind her mother, "something wrong sweetie?" her mother asked setting the box she held down and picking for the house key in her pocket. Gabriella looked around awkwardly, "I don't know," she said softly watching her mother set the key into the bolt, "it just all seems strange to me," she continued as she turned her back to the front door and watched the unusual, quiet suburb scene before her. "You'll get used to it," her mother said as she finally opened the door, the sound of it ringing through Gabriella's ears as she turned back around. "I suppose," Gabriella said as she gave her mother a shrug and followed on after her into the house.

Stepping past the foyer of the entrance, both Gabriella and Ms. Montez began their quest around the house, "looks like the movers did a good job at bringing in the furniture," began Ms. Montez as she set the box she held down on the ground. Gabriella stood in silence as she gave a nod and continued to make her way further into the house, 'it's so big,' she thought as she set the box she had been holding down on the already uncovered couch. "So what do you say we get to finish unloading everything and head out for something to eat," her mother suggested as she stepped up behind Gabriella, "sounds good," Gabriella said softly as she turned and gave her mother a slight smile.

Hours had passed and most of the unloading had almost been done as the both Gabriella and her mother continued to work, "is that the last one," Gabriella shouted back to the front door where her mother had just entered with another box as she slowly made her way to the back of the open trunk of her mother's van. "I think so," came her mother's voice in the distance as Gabriella reached up for the trunk door and brought it down, slamming it shut before making her way back around on the sidewalk to the front door.

"And that's that," Ms. Montez said as Gabriella stepped back into the house, "everything set," Gabriella questioned as she came up beside her mother, "as far as right now," her mother asked turning to face her with a grin, "I'd say it is," she continued as she pulled Gabriella in for a hug. "I know that you feel totally out of place here," Ms. Montez said softly, "but hopefully we won't have to be here for long," she continued, smiling down at Gabriella as the two parted. "I guess it is reasonable being here," Gabriella began as she looked down at the ground for a moment, "I mean, it would so awkward walking back into the old school having no idea where anything is or who anyone was," she continued as she looked up at her mother with a faint smile.

Ms. Montez gave her daughter a warming smile as she hugged her once more, "you will remember sweetheart," she began as she held her tight, "it'll just take time," she finished as she kissed the top of her head and looked down at her. "I know," said Gabriella as she smiled up at her mom, "now how 'bout lunch," Gabriella asked with an even wider smile as her mother let out a small laugh. "I'll get my purse," Ms. Montez said as she parted from her daughter and turned for the kitchen.

* * *

"There's a nice cafe," Gabriella began as she pointed out a small, yet large warehouse looking building on the side of the road, "I thought were getting food," her mother asked as she looked over at Gabriella curiously. Gabriella laughed a bit as she gave her a nod, "yes, but I'm sure they've got some sort of food," she said as she quickly looked over at her mother with a smile before returning her eyes back on the road before her. "Well I'm not really in the mood for food now," Ms. Montez said softly as she eyed the small cafe, "well then, let's go," Gabriella said with a smile as Ms. Montez pulled into the cafe parking lot and parked the van.

As the two walked into the small café-like diner, they felt the rush of fresh brewed coffee in the atmosphere, "this is nice," said Ms. Montez as she looked over at Gabriella and gave her a smile, "looks like a local teen hangout mom," Gabriella said as she looked around the place noticing several students occupying computers at one end of the room, games in another, and the stage at the far side. "Welcome to WH Cyberspace," a masculine voice surprised Gabriella and her mother as they both turned to face the teenage boy standing before them. Ms. Montez smiled at the boy, "this is quite a place you've got here," she began as she went back to looking around the room.

Gabriella stood in silence as she continued to keep her eye on the boy, 'why does he look so familiar," she questioned to herself, and followed as he led her and her mother to an open table in the middle of the room. "What can I get for you lovely ladies today," the boy asked as he pulled out a pen and a notebook from the pocket of the small, black apron around his waist. "Well I'll have a coffee," said Ms. Montez as she looked up at the boy before continuing to observe the place, "and you Miss," the boy said as he looked down at Gabriella and caught her eye on him.

"Oh," Gabriella said softly as she snapped out of her trance and looked over at her mother, "I'll have," she began as she looked back at the boy, "I'll have a water," she continued quickly causing the boy to laugh slightly, "alright then, I'll be back with those drinks momentarily," he said before slipping the notebook and pen back into the apron and walking back to the counter. "Are you alright," Ms. Montez asked as Gabriella turned to face her catching the curious look on her mother's face. "Yeah," she said with a smile as she gave her mother a nod, "just a bit surprised that's all," continued Gabriella as her mother curious look vanished and replaced with a smile.

"Here we are ladies," the boy said as he returned with a tray and two drinks, "a coffee," he said as he placed a coffee cup in front of Ms. Montez who thanked him, "and a glass of water," he continued as he placed the remaining clear glass in front of Gabriella, giving her a smile. "Thank you," Gabriella said softly as she looked up at him from her glass. Within the next few seconds a familiar ring tone rang through the room, "oh sorry," Ms. Montez said as she reached into her purse for her cell phone. Looking at the caller id she looked over at Gabriella giving her an apologetic look, "excuse me," she said as she stood up and made her way to the front door, making her way out of the building.

"So, you're new around here," the boy continued as he took a seat where Ms. Montez once sat. "Its that obvious huh," Gabriella said as she spun her straw in her drink a bit before looking up at the boy, "well its not everyday that you see students come in with their parents," he said with a laugh as he folded his arms onto the table and slightly leaned forward. Gabriella laughed a bit and smiled, "besides, I'd remember if I'd seen you around," the boy continued with a grin as he leaned back into the chair letting his arms fall into his lap. Gabriella shook her head, "oh that was very charming," she said with a slight smirk, "bet that works on all the girls," she continued as she looked over at him.

There was something about this boy that kept Gabriella's attention, something that continued to make her curious. "I'm still waiting to see actually," the boy replied with a smile as he caught Gabriella's eyes once again. 'There,' Gabriella said to herself, as she finally caught what had attracted her. Those chocolate eyes seemed almost mesmerizing as she stared at them. "Bennet!" exclaimed a voice, quickly snapping Gabriella out of her trance as she watched the boy before her slightly wince at the shout. "Stop slacking off," the voice continued as the boy gave a sigh, "well," he said as he looked back over at Gabriella, "guess I better be going," he continued as he got up and returned back to the counter.

Moments later Ms. Montez stepped back into the building, "did you have a nice chat," she asked curious as she reached for her coffee cup and took a sip. Gabriella looked back at her mother, "how did," Gabriella began as she looked at her mother with a curious frown. "Through the window sweetie," she said as she pointed behind Gabriella at the window near the door. Gabriella laughed slightly as she spotted the open window, "Well, it wasn't much of a chat," she said as she looked back over at her mother and took a drink from her glass. Ms. Montez eyed her daughter curiously as they sat in silence for a few brief moments. "So do you think you'll get to liking it here," her mother asked as she took another drink from her coffee. Gabriella gave a shrug and looked back around the place before looking at her mother, "I don't see why not, isn't that how it usually works," Gabriella said as she leaned back slightly in her chair.

After what seemed to be another round of coffee, water for Gabriella, the two decided to continue their way home to finish the unpacking. Making their way over to the register, the boy who had been their waiter stood waiting for them behind the counter. "Say," the boy began catching Gabriella's attention and in turn her mother's as well, "since you're new and all," he began with a slight grin, "there's this party here later tonight, to celebrate the coming school year, you should come," he continued as he totaled up their sum on the register. Gabriella turned to her mother, who only gave her a shrug before looking back at the boy, "it'll be a great way to meet new people," the boy said as he looked back over at Gabriella.

Letting out a slight laugh, Gabriella shook her head, "I don't know," she began as she took the money from her mother and set it on the counter for the boy, "sounds like it'll be trouble if you're there," she said as she stepped back from the counter. "Tell you what," the boy began again as he took the money and counted it, "if you show up, your drinks will be on the house," he continued as he placed the money into his pocket and looked back up at Gabriella. Shaking her head Gabriella looked over at her mother who began to walk away slowly, "how 'bout you keep the money and find out," Gabriella said as she looked up at the boy with a grin. "Fair enough," the boy said with a nod as Gabriella turned and followed her mother towards the exit, "starts around seven," the boy shouted as he watched two make their way out of the café.

* * *

Later that night, Gabriella and her mother had already unpacked several boxes, "so are you going," her mother asked as she walked up behind Gabriella who was reading her book on the couch. "Going where," Gabriella questioned as she looked up at her mother behind her. "To the party," her mother said as she looked over at they had set up earlier on the wall. Gabriella shook her head, "no, I'm just going to relax for now," she said as she went back to reading her book. Ms. Montez shook her head as she quickly grabbed the book from her daughter's hand, "oh no mom, please," Gabriella begged as she turned around in the couch and stared pleadingly at her mother for her book back.

"I've laid out your best clothes," her mother said as she held the book, "no go and get dressed," she continued as she pointed up towards the stairs. Gabriella sighed as she turned and stood up, "fine," she said softly, "but can I have my book back," she said as she held out her hand to reach for the book. Ms. Montez smiled and held out the book before her where Gabriella reached out and took it as she made her way towards the stairs. "You'll be late if you don't hurry," Ms. Montez exclaimed as Gabriella turned and smiled before making her way up the final stretch of stairs.

Several minutes later, Gabriella found herself standing in front of her full length mirror staring down at the black slacks and dark blue-purple shirt her mother laid out for her. With a hesitant sigh, Gabriella walked over towards the small desk her mother and her set up and found the jewelry box. Opening it, she removed a pair of large circled hoop earrings and began placing them on her ears. "Gabriella are you ready," she heard her mother shout from downstairs, "just about," she shouted back as she walked over towards her bed and grabbed her purse and walked out, shutting the lights off as she left.

Gabriella sighed as she found her self once again before the Cyberspace, "I'll be back around twelve," Ms. Montez said as she looked over at Gabriella with a smile. She nodded and made her way out of the car before her mother pulled out of the parking lot. "Here we go then," Gabriella said to herself as she turned around and made her way around to the entrance of the building.

A loud roar of noise surged through the building as the loud music blasted from the large speakers up on stage. The scene looked much more like a rave than a normal party, laser lights, a DJ at the back of the stage, "I see you decided to make it," a voice called from behind her. As Gabriella turned there stood the boy she had seen earlier today, "well I didn't have much of a choice," Gabriella tried to holler over the loud music. Giving a nod the boy leaned forward a bit, "I don't think we had time for introductions earlier," he said as he held out his hand, "I'm Tory, Tory Bennet," he said closer to her ear. Gabriella nodded and took his hand in hers, "Gabriella Montez," she said as with a smile.

Tory smiled down at Gabriella and looked around at the crowd they stood before, waving his hand he motioned Gabriella to follow him out of the crowded wave and over to a table somewhat off to the stage. "So how long have you been in this side of Albuquerque," Tory asked as they took respected seats at the table. "Not very long," Gabriella said as she shook her head, "we just finished a lot of unpacking today," she continued as she leaned back in her chair a bit. "Wow, you sure work hard," Tory said with a grin as he laughed a moment.

Gabriella smiled and gave a nod and opened her mouth to speak, but had been interrupted as a figure walked up on stage and the music subsided, "alright, alright," the figure shouted into the microphone and two more were set on stage, "its time for the open mic," he shouted as a roar of applause rang through the building. Gabriella smiled as she looked up at the scene before her before looking back over at Tory who sat back in his chair and smiled. "They pick and choose at random," Tory said as he leaned forward onto the table, "but I'll get us some drinks," he continued, "they do this awhile," he finished as he stood up and made his way through the crowd over to the other side of the stage.

"Alright, so lets see who are first two performers are," the figure on stage continued as a moment of silence came. As Gabriella looked around at all the people she couldn't help but wince as a bright light was shined in her directions, "alright, one," the figure said as he stepped off stage and made way towards Gabriella. "What," Gabriella questioned as she noticed the figure's hand before her, "c'mon," he said as she took his hand and was led over to the stage, "and number two," the figure continued, as the light that had been on Gabriella made its way around. "There," the figure said as he pointed to someone at the counter, "oh c'mon guys," the voice hollered as Gabriella recognized it too well.

It wasn't but seconds later, Tory had joined her on stage, "well, looks like we're tonight's guinea pigs," he said with a smile. Gabriella looked over at him in disbelief before her eyes fell on the crowd before her a look of fright fell over her face as she was given the microphone and the music began to play. She immediately w anted to begin hyperventilating just to leave the stage, when Tory placed a hand on her shoulder. Looking over at him, she read his smile and swallowed the nervous lump in her throat as he raised his microphone to his mouth and looked over at the screen, beginning the first verse:

_**Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance**_

Gabriella froze suddenly as she looked over at the screen, her part upon it. Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath she continued:

_**I never believed in  
What I couldn't see  
I never opened my heart  
To all the possibilities**_

_**I know  
That something has changed  
Never felt this way  
And right here tonight  
This could be**_

_**The start of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new**_

Gabriella's fright faded as she looked back over at Tory from where she had been looking at the screen, when a sudden rush flashed through her head…

_A boy with shaggy brown hair stood before her, microphone in hand as he sang along with a brown haired girl dressed in blue. Gabriella looked around at the party ornaments labeled 'New Year' all around her as the two on the small stage began the familiar chorus she had just sung with Tory. Breathing quickly Gabriella back away from the image as it slowly began to fade…_

Gabriella's mind raced back to reality as she found Tory standing before her once again. 'What was that?' she asked herself as she took note of Tory raising his microphone to his mouth and the smile he flashed before staring off once again:

_**Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight  
And the world looks so much brighter (brighter)  
With you by my side**_

_**I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
I know it for real  
This could be**_

_**The start of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new**_

Despite all the rush of nerves running through Gabriella's heart and body, nothing had fazed her. Her smiling continued as she moved freely up on the stage, moving to the beat of the music as Troy danced beside her. The crowd's excitement kept on as the two began the bridge to the finale:

_**I never knew it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
I didn't know it before  
But now it's easy to see**_

_**It's the  
Start of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart**_

_**That it's the start of something new  
It feels so right to be here with you  
And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart  
The start of something new**_

_**The start of something new  
The start of something new**_

As the two finished their musical debut, the crowd burst even louder than they had been before. Looking out onto the crowd Gabriella couldn't help but feel that something just like this had happened and that it was what she had seen earlier.

_What was that?_

* * *

Wow! I totally apologize for keeping you guys : Really I am, but school's over and well I'll have more time! Hope you enjoyed & please review!! :


	5. Moving Notice

Hello:

To the Fans of this Wonderful Story,

I must say that this story will be on hiatus til further notice.  
I'm planning to move all of the stories that I have written under all my past accounts to only one and so this story is moving.

Visit Inspired Soledad

To see all of my other work and this story again. :]

Thanks to all who reviewed, they were much greatly appreciated. :

-Veronica


End file.
